Emilie de (Lili) Rochefort
Lili, full name Emilie De Rochefort is a Monegasque 16 year-old girl (in Tekken 6 she was 17) in the Tekken fighting game series. Along with Sergei Dragunov and Armor King II, Lili is one of the three new characters that was introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. Lili is the only daughter of Mr. Rochefort, while her mother has never been mentioned in the Tekken series. She resides in a very luxurious suburban mansion with her father, and her butler, Sebastian. Miscellaneous Information: Nationality : Monegasque Occupation : Heiress of Rochefort Enterprises Voice Actors : Joy Jacobson (T5: DR - T6), Rachel Hirschfield (T6: BR and Scenario Campaign) Analysis of Lili Nothing much is known of Lili yet, though she appears somewhat compassionate. However, deep down, Lili is a gentle person and a very sweet young lady. Lili has been often described as a "graceful" fighter in the Tekken series. Lili is only 16 when she first debuted. In general, Lili seems to strive for grace and poise with every movement — even and especially during fights. She is also very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes. Her behavior, however, is split between efforts to sate her own need for fighting and a deep love for her father, who abhors violence. As an example of the latter, before fighting her Stage Four sub-boss, Ganryu, Lili says that he has robust eyebrows, just like her father's. Appearance and Outfits Lili's appearance seems to portray a "sweet and kind" look. Lili is a young Monegasque teenager with honey-blonde hair with full fringed bangs that cover her forehead, and has light bluish-grey eyes. Lili is also currently the tallest human female character, standing at 5' 9'. Her primary outfit consists of a white Victorian-style dress, white boots with red socks, red-and-white fingerless gloves, and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie. Her primary outfit, and all of its customizations feature a heavy Lolita theme, popularized in Japan. Headresses, miniature top hats, and thick glasses all suggest that her second costume is an obvious nod to the Lolita fashion style. In Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, Lili has a new console-exclusive extra outfit designed by Ito Ogure, a well-known Japanese manga artist, known for creating the manga series Air Gear and Tenjou Tenge. This outfit resembles a wedding dress. It consists of a white abdominal corset connected to white skin-tight chaps, and a white flowing lace veil. It can be customized without the veil and with different colors. Fighting Style Lili's fighting style was originally called Monegasque-Gymnastic Street Fighting Style. This style is characterized by many dancelike and gymnastic maneuvers - graceful and versatile spins, cartwheels, handstands, tumbles and pirouettes. This fighting style is probably self-learned and self-developed by Lili herself, since her father, who loathes violence, would probably never allow her to even practice any sort of formal martial arts training. This is probably why some of Lili's moves often reflect her background and personality. However, there is a trade-off from her graceful moves: speed. Her speed is below average and her moves take some time to execute, but this is not to say that she difficult to use. Lili is an easy character to master, and timing is the key to utilize her moves effectively. 'Trivia' * Resembles Karin from Street Fighter Alpha 3, and can be customized to look like her. *Her behavior resembles Rachel Alucard from the BlazBlue Series. Both of them have a butler. *Lili's Femme Fatale and Soul Sweep were used in the fan-made series Dead Fantasy by Final Fantasy character Yuna in the second episode. *Lili is the youngest (human) playable character, as of Tekken 6. *Lili is the tallest female character, standing at 5'9". *The official language of Monaco is French, but Lili is shown speaking english in both Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and Tekken 6. But it has been revealed that she will speak French in the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Fatale femme league Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:European characters Category:School Students Category:Sexy characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Panchira Category:Action Heroes/Heroines